


Spoiled

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto spoils Akaashi constantly pass it on, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Public Displays of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi desperately needs a new mattress and he drags his loyal, loving, and very loud boyfriend with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly sometimes while doing menial chores I'm like "what would my OTP do?" and this happened.

In Bokuto’s mind, mattress shopping should be a lot more fun than this.

He’d imagined pillows and blankets with lots of colors to choose from, teddy bears and fluffy comforters and places to test out the mattresses to see if they were comfy enough. What he got instead was a cramped corner of an appliance store, washed out white, smelling like bleach and plastic, and worst of all there’s only one mattress even set up for Bokuto to test out.

“This place is awful,” Bokuto whines, flopping on that one, albeit comfy, mattress. “There’s only one to test out! How are we supposed to know which one is comfiest?”

Akaashi’s nose and cheeks are still pink from the chill outside. “Don’t do that, Bokuto-san, you’re going to get us kicked out.”

Bokuto rolls off the set up. “Still.”

Akaashi inspects the price tag with a scowl. There is a tired curve along his spine and his hooded eyes are coupled with bags bruising the soft skin under his eyes. Bokuto wants to wrap his arms around him, carry him back to his place and let him sleep, but he knew dutiful Akaashi wasn’t going to let his first free day in weeks go to waste, no matter how exhausted he was.

Bokuto examines the walls, lined white with mattresses. “What’s our budget again?”

“Cheap,” Akaashi replies, feeling for price tickets. “Very cheap.”

Bokuto eyes him in surprise. “And, what, come back in six months because your back is hurting again?”

Akaashi sighs. “Don’t really have a lot of options right now, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto shoves his hands in his pockets. He knows it’s true. It’s not easy living off of part time work and full time medical school. The extra burden of a lumpy old mattress just isn’t fair in Bokuto’s opinion. Bokuto knees Akaashi’s thigh to get his attention.

“You know you can always stay at my place. You can move in, stay forever and ever,” Bokuto says, only kind of joking. The thought of having Akaashi live with him is enough to make him sick with butterflies.

Akaashi knees him back. “I’d get sick of you.”

Bokuto laughs. “Oh come on, you’d love living with me! I’m a great cook, I’ll clean up after myself, I have a great mattress as you know--”

Akaashi’s mouth squirms in an attempt not to smile. “You’re an _alright_ cook,” he corrects, “And don’t make promises you can’t keep. You’re a mess and you know it.”

Bokuto nuzzles his check. “But you admit my mattress is fantastic.”

Akaashi lets out a soft, breathy laugh and pushes him away. “Bokuto-san, stop, someone will hear you.”

Bokuto grins. “So, will you move in with me?”

Akaashi’s looks stubbornly away, but Bokuto doesn’t miss the pink tipping his ears. “I appreciate the offer, but, um. I-I’m not going to move in with you unless we’re engaged.”

“Oho? Are you saying you want me to propose?”

“I never said that.”

Bokuto clutches his chest. “So harsh, Keiji! Are you sure you don’t need a nap?”

Akaashi punches him on the arm. “Stop distracting me, I need to get this done today.”

“Alright, alright, how about this one?” Bokuto gestures to a tall, king-sized monster draped against the wall.

Akaashi wrinkles his nose and it’s so cute Bokuto thinks it should be a crime. “Too big.”

“Okay, what about this one?” Bokuto goes the opposite direction, grabbing a single from the wall.

Akaashi’s brow quirks in surprise. “What, not planning on staying over anytime soon?”

Bokuto takes a closer look at the size and tosses it immediately. “What’s the size in the middle? Quin sized?”

“Queen sized,” Akaashi amends. “Here I think there are some over here…”

Bokuto can tell when Akaashi finds one he likes because his face softens in interest and then quickly delves into a scowl when he sees the price tag.

“What? How much is it?” Bokuto asks, peering over Akaashi’s shoulder.

“More than I can afford,” Akaashi mutters.

“Can’t you do one of those monthly plans?” Bokuto remembers seeing a sign about it somewhere. “I think they do that here.”

“There’s still a down payment,” Akaashi says. “I don’t know what the percentage is…”

“I’ll find out!” Bokuto brightens. “You guard it so no one else takes it.”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary--”

“I’ll be right back!” Bokuto bounces to the cashier, who’s chewing gum and flipping through some fall fashion magazine lazily. “Hey, hey, hey!”

Startled, the cashier throws the magazine off and chokes out a clipped “Hello, how can I help you?” before going pink.

Bokuto leans on the counter conspiratorially. “You see the cute boy with the dark hair?” Bokuto points to Akaashi, who’s gone back to frowning at the price tag. “He’s my boyfriend and he hasn’t slept well in weeks. What kind of deal can we make for the mattress he’s holding?”

The cashier blinks at him. “Are you… trying to barter with me?”

Bokuto pulls out his wallet. “How about… twenty-thousand yen and a coupon to Haru’s Potluck?”

The cashier squirms. “It’s a fifty-thousand yen mattress…”

“Fifty-thousand? Really?” Bokuto’s eyes go wide.

“We have a six month payment option but the down payment needs to be at least seven-thousand… I can get you a ten percent discount for customer loyalty? Does that help?” The cashier is preemptively wincing, toying with his name tag.

“Ten percent?” Bokuto can’t do the math and he considers. He looks back at Akaashi, who sniffs and tries to rub the tired out of his eyes. Bokuto pulls out his gold card. “Okay, alright. Um. Is there anyway you could put like, half of that on this card and just not tell him?”

“Not tell… your boyfriend?” the cashier asks.

“Yeah, yeah! Tell him there’s a special sale or that I’m, like, really awesome at haggling and got the price down but just put it on here.” Bokuto checks that Akaashi’s still preoccupied before sliding the card over.

Bokuto is flushed with hope and the cashier eyes both him and Akaashi before slowly taking the card. “Um. I suppose I could--”

Bokuto whoops. “Thank you, Cashier-kun! You are amazing!”

The cashier blushes and points to his name tag. “My name is Fukui.”

“Thank you, Fukui-kun!” Bokuto bows to him. “I promise we’ll always come here for all our appliances.”

Akaashi apologizes for Bokuto’s rowdiness as he comes over with price ticket in hand. Movers take the mattress in the back for storing and write his address at the top. They’re still a little over budget after the moving cost is added, but Akaashi seems pleased enough as he folds over the bills. Fukui is quick to give Bokuto’s card back before Akaashi can see.

“Movers will come and bring it by your place tomorrow,” Fukui says, handing Akaashi the receipt. “Have a great day.”

Bokuto shoots him a wink and throws an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders as they walk out. To his surprise, Akaashi leans into his touch and puts his own arm around Bokuto’s waist. Bokuto smiles into Akaashi’s curls. Fall always made Akaashi more cuddly and Bokuto couldn’t be more grateful to the hints of cold in the wind and crunch of leaves underfoot as they walked home.

“So, do you just have twenty-thousand yen lying around or...?” Akaashi starts.

Bokuto sputters. “What? What are you talking about? I didn’t? What?”

He looks away and feels Akaashi shake with quiet giggles.

“It says here on the receipt, Koutarou.” Akaashi shows him with his free hand. “You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Bokuto slaps a hand to his forehead. “Dammit, I didn’t even think about the receipt, oh my god, it’s all ruined--”

Akaashi’s still smiling as he folds the receipt and pockets it. “I saw him swipe the card too.”

“So embarrassing!” Bokuto shies away from him, hiding his face in both hands.

“Embarrassed?” Akaashi asks.

“You weren’t supposed to know! Now you’re going to be mad and try to pay me back or something,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi hums. “I’m not mad.”

Bokuto peeks at him. “You aren’t?”

Akaashi pries one hand from Bokuto’s face, kissing Bokuto’s knuckles before lacing their fingers together as an answer. Bokuto beams at him.

“You know, Koutarou,” Akaashi says as they continue down the road. “I am not getting my bed changed out until tomorrow.”

Bokuto grins. “Does that mean you wanna stay over tonight?”

Akaashi yawns and Bokuto takes that as his cue.

“Alright, come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let’s go.” With one swoop, Bokuto breaks their clasped hands and scoops Akaashi up. Akaashi scrambles to hook his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi protests. “What--”

Bokuto laughs at the break in Akaashi’s composure. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

Akaashi huffs. “Ridiculous.”

Bokuto nuzzles their noses together. “You like it.”

The fond exasperation on Akaashi’s face is enough to get Bokuto giggling again. “Since when are you so keen on spoiling me, Koutarou?”

“I’m always going to be spoiling you,” Bokuto says, with a still kind of seriousness. “I’m going to spoil you for the rest of my life.”

Panic. Akaashi’s blushing so hard it’s flooded his whole face, his chin, cheeks, forehead. “Are you-- did you just--”

“What? No! I mean, yes, eventually,” Bokuto says. “Not here though.”

Akaashi settles onto Bokuto’s shoulder, resting his head on the slope of Bokuto’s neck. “Good. I would have said no if you proposed outside an appliance store.”

Bokuto kisses his hair. “I’m sure you would have.”

“I would. I’m spoiled and have very high expectations from you,” Akaashi says, eyes fluttering shut.

“You have to keep me on my toes,” Bokuto agrees. “Can’t let me get lazy on you.”

“A setter never lets his ace get lazy.” Akaashi yawns again, voice soft.

“Speaking of, Kuroo wants to get together and play sometime. You in?”

Akaashi hums. “Sure.”

“Awesome! I hear that Bird-san is going to be there and Kenma, obviously and--”

Akaashi drifts off to Bokuto’s chatter and lets himself be carried home, thinking maybe, just maybe, on a chilly fall day outside of a crummy appliance store, he might have said yes anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto totally jumps at every occasion to tell people akaashi's his boyfriend. 
> 
>  
> 
> i lost my beta reader so please tell me if there is any mistakes please!


End file.
